Test Subject Vol1
by Devia Okarian
Summary: Once apon atime there once was a little girl that wanted to destroy the human race:3.


Test Subject Volume 1.

Chapter .1 The alive, the dead, and the love.

"The prisoners have escaped, I repeat the prisoners have escaped!"  
"Devia Okarian is loose, recapture Devia and kill any others that stand in you're path, but Devia Okarian must stay alive."

"Over there! Devia stop!... Devia don't come any closer or I'll shoot!... Devia nooo!" As the guards head rolls on the floor in continous circles, feet stomping from behind get louder.

"There you are my dear child,... get her!" Screams the guard captain. Opening a nearby ventilation shaft in time and managing to escape without a scratch.

Years go by, and I find myself drawn close to another Turian named Garrus Vakarian but he has instructed me to call him ArchAngle? I don't really care about the weird name but I sometimes have feeling that he's only aloud to be called that for a strange reson? Really I don't give a damn but he's a close friend and I guess I'll learn to respect what he wants.

But for now I'm still trying to stay far enough away from other humans and other test subjects. While "ArchAngle" keeps getting us in trouble with the cops I can't help myself asking him about why the cops hate him so much, so I just blurtted out. "Garr - I mean ArchAngle, why are we running from them and why are they chasing us did I or... you do anything to upset them!" I say, then it hit me. "Garrus you're only called Arch Angle because you're wanted and thats what they call you!, I can't believe you Garrus! how can you call your self a Turian? A real Turian would never run away, let alone not stand up and fight against some people that can't shoot worth the damn!" I yell, feeling frusterated and discouraged. The next thing I knew was that Garrus had turned around and pointed his "N8" pistol at me and yelled something that sounded like "CALABRATIONS" at me then pulled the trigger.

"Don't say I'm not a Turian when you're the one running from humans!" Garrus says eyeing the cop that he shot between the eyes. "You're just as wanted as I am." I look over my shoulder and see three more cops chasing us, then smack Garrus for no reason and start sprinting for my life. "Hey!, that hurt!" he says turning around and runs in the same direction.

A couple hours later we manage getting to a cargo depot and scamper behind some crates."I've been running from humans ever since I was 7! and you've been running from the cops for what like a year", I whispered enraged. "No, I've been wanted ever since "Fade" slaughtered my team and blamed me for it!" he yells in my ear. "Gahh!, Dude don't do that!" I yell accidently that actracted some cargo workers. "Hey... you people are'nt supposed to be back here, I'll have to get sercurity if you don't leave." A strange human cargo worker says pointing at me and Garrus. "Umm,... yeah sorry about this sir we'll leave right away." I say looking at him with a wolfish grin. Then I get up and walk to the entrance of the depot. Garrus follows me without showing the workers his full face, scared that they might notice he's ArchAngle.

Before lungeing myself in the middle of an open crowd I actually looked for any cops or anyone who is willing to scream because of seeing a wanted criminal, then Garrus runs into me unknowingly and we both plung forward.

When I looked up everyone around us was staring at us like we were little children playing. "Garrus!, how stupid can you get!" I say getting up. Then accidently sliding my 22-pistol all the way across the floor. "Man, get up Garrus, let's get out of here before you get me into even more trouble..." I say helping him up. Then I go retrieve my pistol which is still sliding across the floor.

Well unfortunely I don't get my pistol back because of some little Krogan girl snatches it and made off with it. The little Krogan girl was in some type of light red jumpsuit? It somewhat looked like armor for a toddler but I couldn't get a good look at her.

"Darn it, little kids and there little suspicion..." I say when I realize that was my favorite gun since I escaped the compound back on Earth. "Ha, you got you're pistol stolen by a little girl" Garrus says laughing his alien butt off. "Ha, ha, ha, Garrus, it's so funny now but when you lose you'res to some little bugger I'll be the one laughing my butt off." I say punching him in the arm.

In the end of that big encounter, me and Garrus forget about the cops and the little girl who stole my pistol. So we headed out to the ship depot and Garrus calls his freind Comander Daku to come pick us up. "Who's Comander Daku?" I ask him after he gets done chatting. "She's a friend that I've known for quite some time." he says smiling weirdly. "Let me guess she's human..." I say feeling like I've just been betrayed. "Don't worry Devia, the Comander can be trusted, but not so much for her new Drell friend." he says looking like I should be on my guard. Eventally the Comander's ship drops in and the first thing I noticed is that her ship says Normandy with a number 8 next to it. "Normandy 8? Who names there ship that?" I say looking at Garrus like a fool. "The person that owns the ship is a guy named Joker, the person that is in charge of it is the greatest Comander there is in the galaxy... Comander Daku, the second in comand of the so called Illusive-man. Shes been dead for 2 years until someone revived and brought her back to life... thats who." He says fist-bumping me on the arm. "Wow what a boring story you just told me, it almost put me to sleep." I say giggling.

When the Normandy ship looks firm it's exit/entrance door opens and a tall human woman with short brown hair wearing a black and green armored suit steps out and walks towards me and Garrus. Following her a tall middle aged drell with a jacket like vest and a shiny steel knife held in one hand and a "N8" pistol in the other. "So this is Comander Daku and her Drell friend?" I say sarcassistly. "Show some respect for a heroic warmaidin" He whispers to me with a scowling look and a wolfish grin.

"Whatever Garrus I doubt that's a Coman... wait a minute, that Drell..., he looks just like Thane Krios." I say looking at the drell to the right of the so called Comander. "Ah, Garrus you hav'nt changed a bit, oh and who is this a friend of yours?" The Comander says looking at me with a welcoming smile.

"Yea, yea, yea, lady just keep you're distance from me and we'll be like 2 peas in a pod." I warn her before she gets herself killed again. Well only if the story from what Garrus told me was true, then she'll be dead for good and I will make sure no one brings her back.

"Hmmp" The Drell grunts at me like he's all that. "Umm... sorry for my friend's comment, Comander, she can be unremarkably annoying sometimes." Garrus apologizes for my uncalled for act of words. "Garrus!" I say looking at him like I don't even know him. "No it's quite alright Garrus or should I call you by you're more popular name... Arch Angle?" The Comander says giving him a friendly nudge on his arm. "Comander how much longer must we stay here in this wasteland so called Omega?" The drell says looking disgusted from the city. "Calm down Thane it won't be much longer." Daku orders him. "Hmmp, fine." He says.

"Wait,... Thane?... Thane Krios? Is it really you?" I say practicly surprized and almost passing out. "How do you know of me Turian?" Thane says. "How could I not know you Thane, you practically saved my life back on Earth, I owe you everything." I say amazed at seeing him. "You're that little escape convict girl from the test compound from Earth are'nt you, you've grown Miss Okarian." He says smiling at me. "I wish I could say the same but you don't look much different from when I last saw you." I say blushing and somewhat giggling at the sametime. "Ah so you two know each other, wonderful!, now that we all know each other lets board the Normandy 8 shall we." She says leading us to the exit/entrance door on the ship.

When we aborded the Normandy 8, I heard a werid robotic female voise it somewhat sounded like an A.I. but I could'nt be certian. "Comander Daku, Thane Krios, and Garrus Vakarian,... Radars also indicate there is a unknown Turian felmale on the ship as well." The A.I. says. "It's okay EDI she's Garrus' and Thane's freind her name is,... well she never told me." Comander Daku says looking at me, wanting to know my name. "I believe her name is Renia Okarian?" The A.I. says. "Sorry to burst you're bubble Comander and A.I. but Renia Okarian is my sister, I'm Devia Okarian." I say smiling. "Right, minor mistake" Comander and the A.I. say at the sametime.

"Well now that we all know each other alittle "more" let's get on with more inportant matters,... the Colletors. The Comander says looking serious for once. "Garrus, what are the Colletors?" I whisper to him tring not to interupt the Comander. "There bug-like "monsters", they paralize inisenct people and creating them into undead beings that look like they were a test subject gone wrong." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Questions?" Daku says when she got finished with the observashion on the Colletors. When I realize what just happen I emdiectly say "wha!", then Garrus tuns to me and shakes his head. "Darn it, Devia, I missed out on what the Comander said because of you're little question. You're starting to iritate me Devia." He says then walks away to the armory. "... Sorry, Garrus." I say at the last moment then I turn to look at the Comander with a upset ecsprishion.

"Something wrong Miss Okarian?" She asks. "I did'nt hear all of what you were saying Comander either did Garrus, now he's mad at me for asking him about the Colletors." I say looking down. "Oh,... all I said was "the Colletors and questions, thats all." She says laughing.

"Oh,... okay then. Is there any place I can stay while I'm abord the Normandy 8?, some place with lots of room, someone I can chat with, and mabye the room can be sound resistant from the inside?" I say looking at Thane who is standing to the side of us both. "Why yea, I believe theres a perfect place for you but I must warn you you're so called roomate is a... well we'l just say shes not that nice. Thane if would, show Devia the lower level where jack stays, thank you." She orders him nicely and with a smile. "Hmmp" Thane grunts,... again.

Thane takes the lead to the elivator, as I follow him almost eveyone on the second floor stares at me, I felt like I wanted to yell "What the hell you looking at!" but instead I just waved and smiled. I figured I'll met them later then it won't be so embaressing. "They creeping you out?" Thane says looking back but still walking. "a little." I say trying to pay attention to Thane, were im walking, and the others around me without falling or triping.

After 5minutes of shyness and weird eye movement, we get on the elivator and he select the forth level which is the enginering room and anilizing courters. It takes about 4-6 minutes before the doors open again and EDI says we've reached the destinational level. "So is this the same level you stay on, Thane?" I ask him, eyeing the huge engine thats past the window infront of the elivator. "No." He says, leading me in the room to the right, then down the stairs.

The room was pretty big I guess, and it looked like it could "hold" quite an amount of sound,... not what I was hoping for but heh good enough. "So who's the one thats going to be my roomate while i'm down here?" I say wacking the back of my foot on a step. Instead of saying "her" name he points to a middle aged human woman with a shaved head wearing barly any clouths and had tatoos everywhere.

Which was kinda funny because Thane was covering his eyes, blushing, and looking away as if he would get killed by the girl if he looked at her. "So shes a human?" I say, and giggle at Thane. "Whos this slime skin?" she shouts jumping up off a creat and rushing towards us. "This is you're new "roomate", she'l be here for awhile." Thane says still looking away and blushing. "Roomate uhh, well lets just get somethings clear here, I'm this ships greatest, and you "wont" bother me while im busy that includes looking over files, sleeping, thinking about a stratigy plan to kill the Colletors and so-forth. Now do "I"make myself clear?" She says clenching, and looking at her fist.

"Umm sure whatever you say human,... Im Devia." I try to say nicely. "Jack, the one and only female that will acually kill something in the galaxy." She says and I roll my eyes. I unpack my things which is werid because the only things I brung was a picture of Garrus and me, and a picture of me and Thane when I was little.

Then Thane turns around to face me without looking at Jack. "Now that you're setled in, I will be going, If you need me i'll be in the life support room." He says then climbs up the stairs and out the door. "Ok, bye!" I say waving at him. "Hmmp" Jack grunts and jumps up on the creat then falls to sleep. I think about how I should handel saying "hello" or "hi" to everyone. After afew minutes I deside to take a nap and greet everybody when I wake.

When I waked up it's was 5:38pm, and when I went to sleep it was 3:17am. "Holy crap! I slept for 10 hours!" I yell, getting up with a numb hand. "Hey! Im working over here!" Jack yells looking up from her Obni-Tool. "Sorry Jack" I say then head up the stairs.

When I reach the door I see a little metal platform with EDI written on it. "Prepare for landing" Ed.d says poping up out of the platform. "Where are we at EDI?" I asked her. "Now landing at the Citidal" She says. Then the Normandy shacks and comes to a stop, I end up falling on my butt at the last momment. "Ouch" I moan getting up and limp through the down.

Once outside, theres this huge window in front of the two doors that go to the enginering room. "Kwel!.." I say amazed at the huge piece of glass. I walk over to the window, look through, and see a huge flower-like shaped city. "This must be the Citidal, kwel.." I say putting my head and hands on the window.

When I get down gazing at the Citidal, I hear the door open from behind and hear footsteps also. I turn around to face Garrus acouple feet away. Then I start remembering Garrus hating me, and how I tick him off. "Umm, hi Garrus, look umm... I'm sorry about yesterday, how I was being rude and getting on you're nerves, so... I'm sorry." I say feeling akward looking down. "So I guess I'll just-" Garrus rushes towards me. "Don't be sorry Devia!..." He says pushes his hands on the window behind me, then kisses me.  



End file.
